


It's hard to say goodbye.

by Loukas_E_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukas_E_Stark/pseuds/Loukas_E_Stark
Summary: [ U.A. - Deathfic. ] Castiel et Dean ont tout pour être heureux dans leur nouvelle vie de couple : des amis bienveillants, une famille aimante bien que possédant un sens de l'humour assez douteux... Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais, lorsque l'on s'approche trop d'un Winchester, les ennuis ne sont jamais bien loin...





	1. Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !   
> Même si cette fic a déjà été publiée sur ff.net, je n'en ai pas encore beaucoup à proposer, donc... La voilà pour vos petits yeux ébahis !   
> Je vous souhaite donc une bonne (re-) lecture!   
> Bisous à vous.
> 
> Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. (Mal)heureusement ?

18 Juin 2014.

Castiel,

Hm… Je ne sais même pas comment commencer cette put… Cette stupide lettre. Je me souviens encore que tu n'aimes pas quand je jure, tu vois ? Je n'arrive pas… Je ne peux pas oublier ça. Est-ce que tu es fier de moi, pour ça ? Je ne serai même pas capable de le dire. Tu dors toujours quand je viens te voir. Est-ce que tu parviendras à te réveiller ? Est-ce que tu m'entends quand je suis à tes côtés ? Je me pose tellement de questions…

Je passe mes jours et mes nuits dans cette chambre d'hôpital, juste à côté de toi. A veiller sur toi, et à attendre ton réveil. Je déteste cette couleur – ce blanc aseptisé – tout autour de nous. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux, de toute façon, tu le sais très bien. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas. Parce que… Je pense toujours que c'est de ma faute, le fait que tu dormes à présent. Parce que… Tu sais, cette nuit. Cette fichue nuit où je conduisais. Tu m'avais dit que nous aurions pu dormir chez Balthazar. Mais, tu sais comme je suis ? À quel point je suis têtu lorsque j'ai une idée en tête ? Je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je préférais rentrer chez nous, avec toi à mes côtés. Pas sans toi… Oh, mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je le regrette.

Je conduisais, et j'ai… J'ai juste perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Je ne comprends toujours pas… Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte parce que tu dormais – et tu dors toujours, d'ailleurs… - mais… Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Absolument tout. De cette fichue pluie… De l'élan qui se tenait en plein milieu de la route. Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, parce que je sais que tu aurais détesté ça. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça a pu dégénérer au point là… J'ai simplement donné un coup de volant. Peut-être était-il trop brusque ? … Je ne sais pas. Mais je me souviens du bruit. De cet arbre. Du sang…

Oh mon Dieu, Cassie, je me souviens de tout. Je revis cette scène dans mes cauchemars. Même lorsque je suis réveillé, je vois toujours tout. Et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais… Balthazar – TON frère, ton propre frère – ne me haït pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé…. Mon Oncle Bobby, et mon frère Sam non plus. Pourquoi ? … Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Parce que moi, je me déteste pour ça. J'avais promis de ne jamais te blesser… J'ai eu tort. Comment ai-je pu avoir tort au point là ? … Tes autres frères avaient raison : je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je suis juste un moins que rien. J'étais une catastrophe pour toi, et je le suis toujours… Je l'ai juste compris trop tard. Bien trop tard…

Je suis désolé, Cas'. Tellement désolé. Je ne te mérite pas, et tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu mérites un petit ami parfait, qui serait toujours gentil, souriant, compréhensif… Pas un abruti de mon genre. Ce… Ce sera la dernière lettre que tu auras de ma part. J'ai décidé de… Ne pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. De mettre un terme à tout ça.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Quand tu te réveilleras, j'aurai disparu. Promets-moi juste une chose : ouvre les yeux – tes magnifiques yeux bleus – et oublie-moi. Je ne supplierai pas pour obtenir ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas. Juste… Reste en vie. Vis ta propre vie, la vie que tu mérites, celle qui sera parfaite et sans encombre. Ce sera juste sans moi. C'est rien, hein ? Plus rien ne compte, maintenant. Plus rien, à part toi.

Ouvre les yeux, Castiel. S'il te plaît. Ce sera la dernière chose que je te demanderai. Fais juste ça pour moi. En mémoire de… Du bon vieux temps. Du temps d'AVANT l'accident. Je laisse Balthazar, Bobby et Sammy prendre soin de toi une fois que je ne serai plus là. Ils sont bien plus doués que moi, pour ça.

(Et ils auront probablement besoin de toi, après.)

Au revoir, Castiel.

Ne pense pas trop à moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je t'aime.  
D.W.


	2. Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde! Voici la suite! Je compte les poster dans la foulée, il n'y a pas de raison que je vous fasse attendre si tout est déjà écrit!   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Jeudi – [4]

Dean,

Cela fait maintenant… Quatre Jeudi que je me suis réveillé. Il me semble. J'ai encore du mal à me repérer, et… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me trouve dans cette chambre – dans cet hôpital. Les infirmiers ne me sont pas d'une grande aide : ils éludent systématiquement mes questions, et affirment que tout va bien, que ce n'est rien, qu'ils ont juste besoin de me garder en observation. Rien de plus.

Ils me répètent cela, chaque semaine. Ils refusent de me donner la date exacte je n'ai le droit de connaître que le jour uniquement. Apparemment, j'ai subi un traumatisme important, ce qui semble justifier cette période d'observation. Je n'en sais pas plus, les infirmiers refusent également de m'en dire plus à ce sujet. (Je les ai entendus dire qu'il est encore « trop tôt ». « Trop tôt », mais pour quoi ? )

Je suis complètement perdu, Dean. Les médecins m'ont conseillé d'écrire un peu, tous les jours. Cela devrait me permettre de retrouver une certaine notion du temps, et de faire des progrès. Parce que oui, quand je me suis réveillé – et pour une raison que j'ignore – j'ai tenté de me lever pour… Juste pour explorer mon nouvel environnement, et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir debout. Je suis tombé, tout simplement. Mes jambes étaient incapables de me porter. Et, lorsque le personnel soignant est arrivé, j'ai appris qu'en prime, j'avais réussi à arracher toutes mes perfusions. Ils ont du me donner quelque chose – je ne me souviens plus très bien – et ça a du faire effet.

Les premiers jours ont été très difficiles : je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller seul. J'avais l'impression qu'aucun de mes membres ne me répondaient, c'était comme si… J'étais prisonnier de mon propre corps. Un kinésithérapeute venait me voir chaque après midi, pour la rééducation. Tout cela m'a semblé très long, mais j'ai fait des progrès. Je parviens à me débrouiller seul, maintenant. Il m'arrive encore de laisser échapper certains objets, ou bien de perdre l'équilibre de temps à autre, mais ça va mieux. Au niveau des conversations, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup – comme je te l'ai dit, les infirmiers ne sont pas très causants – mais parfois, je perds le fil, et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais ça arrive de moins en moins souvent. Dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt encourageant, non ?

J'espère que tu pourras bientôt venir me voir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir. Je n'avais pas le droit aux visites, mais il semblerait que ça ait changé, maintenant. Demain, il me semble que Balthazar va venir. C'est censé être une surprise, mais les infirmiers ne sont pas discrets lorsqu'ils pensent que personne ne peut les entendre. Ça va me faire de bien de vous revoir. J'espère qu'il pourra me donner de tes nouvelles.

Castiel.

_._

Vendredi – [4]

Dean,

Comme je te l'avais dit, Balthazar est venu me voir. Et, au moment où j'écris, il vient seulement de partir. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais cette entrevue m'a semblé… Horriblement étrange. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… Comme si ce n'était pas le Balthazar que j'ai toujours connu qui se tenait devant moi.

La première chose qu'il a faite en me voyant, c'est de me prendre dans ses bras en me disant à quel point je lui avais manqué, et qu'il était heureux de me voir. Rien que ça, c'est étrange en soi. Tu connais mon frère, les effusions d'émotions, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre : il préfère largement faire des remarques cyniques et pleines de sous-entendus. Et puis, à l'entendre parler, c'était comme si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne m'avait pas vu ! Pourtant, cela ne fait qu'un mois que je me trouve dans cet hôpital, et il est déjà parti de son côté pendant des années avant de venir me donner des nouvelles. Un mois de séparation ne devrait pas lui avoir fait autant d'effet…

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer de mon trouble. Je n'avais pas à l'inquiéter davantage, et je ne voulais pas non plus gâcher ma première visite. Il m'avait manqué également, et je comptais bien faire de mon mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Nous avons échangé quelques banalités, je lui ai demandé comment il allait et même s'il m'a assuré que tout allait bien pour lui, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le croire : ses yeux étaient cernés – bien plus que d'ordinaire, je sais que mon frère est un fêtard dans l'âme, mais c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi – , il semblait plus maigre, aussi. Mais je n'ai pas insisté. Je n'avais aucune raison de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Finalement, nous en sommes venus à parler de toi, et je lui ai demandé comment tu allais. A ce moment là, Balthazar a semblé devenir plus pâle, et il a détourné le regard. Un silence inconfortable s'est installé durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, l'air de rien. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'était revenu qu'hier : j'étais la première personne qu'il revoyait. Il a ajouté qu'il essaierait de voir ton frère, Sam, demain dans la journée pour essayer d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Mais, une fois encore, tout cela m'a semblé faux. C'était comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Une fois encore, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, et j'ai acquiescé avant de changer de sujet. Mettre les autres mal à l'aise n'est pas ma tasse de thé – encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de ma propre famille.

Je m'inquiète pour toi, Dean. Je me demande pourquoi Balthazar essaie de me cacher des choses. J'espère qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé. J'espère que je me fais des idées, et que tout va bien, que tu vis avec Sam et Bobby, et que tu viendras bientôt me rendre visite.

Oui, je dois forcément me faire des idées : la fatigue doit me jouer des tours. Je dois devenir un peu paranoïaque. A force de vivre dans un hôpital, c'est presque une chose normale, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que cela t'aurait fait rire, et que tu m'aurais traité de fou, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. J'espère que tu viendras vite.

Castiel.


	3. Castiel. (2)

Lundi - [ 6 ]

Dean,

Deux semaines se sont encore écoulées depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai écrit et, en cela, l'hôpital est vraiment un lieu étrange : j'ai l'impression que le temps est altéré, en ces lieux, tantôt rapide (particulièrement lors des visites), tantôt trop lent (notamment lors de la rééducation.). Mais l'on s'y fait, je crois.

Balthazar passe me voir tous les jours. Si, dans un premier temps, cela m'a beaucoup surpris - j'ai pensé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une nouvelle lubie qui lui passerait au bout de quelques jours - je dois avouer que je trouve cela très réconfortant : ses visites sont plus naturelles, maintenant ; il semble moins crispé. Nos discussions sont moins tendues, aussi, et les petites piques qui font tout son charme lui sont revenues : il passe tout son temps à me taquiner, comme avant.

Mais sa présence met en lumière une absence qui a beaucoup plus d'importance pour moi : où es-tu, Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient loin de moi ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ? Je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir en quoi consistait notre dernière discussion. Peut-être t'ai-je blessé, vexé ? Si c'est le cas, sache que j'en suis désolé. Mais si tu ne viens pas, comment le sauras-tu ?

Reviens me voir. Tu me manques horriblement. Je suis perdu sans toi.

Castiel.

_._

Mardi - [ 6 ]

Dean,

Aujourd'hui encore, Balthazar est venu me voir. Si, dans un premier temps, je l'ai laissé parler de tout et de rien, comme d'ordinaire, riant à ses blagues et souriant lorsqu'il me taquinait, j'ai fini par aborder le sujet qui me perturbe depuis mon réveil : TOI. Chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis sa première visite, de peur de le faire fuir.

L'effet a été immédiat : l'atmosphère s'est tout de suite refroidie. Mais cette fois-ci, Balthazar ne s'est pas totalement refermé dans une attitude défensive : il m'a expliqué qu'il tentait de prendre contact avec ton frère, Sam, depuis la première fois qu'il était venu, sans grand succès. Il s'est retrouvé obligé de passer par Bobby pour parvenir à un quelconque résultat, et cette progression datait de trois jours seulement. À présent, il était en pleine période de négociation pour le convaincre de passer à l'hôpital. Visiblement, il redoute ce lieu tout autant que toi.

Cela ne constituait qu'une demi-bonne nouvelle, en somme, et mon frère a remarqué mon air quelque peu dubitatif puisqu'il m'assura qu'il trouverait un moyen d'amener « le Winchester en ces lieux », même s'il devait le traîner sur tout le trajet. Cela me fit sourire légèrement.

Une chose était sûre : cela s'était bien mieux passé que la première fois. Et il me semblait que Balthazar avait été tout à fait honnête avec moi. Ça me rassure : je m'étais donc réellement fait des idées, la dernière fois. J'espère que ton frère sera moins têtu que toi. Il pourra sûrement me donner de tes nouvelles, puisque tu t'obstines à rester dans la section « aux abonnés absents ».

Castiel.


	4. Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite différence par rapport aux chapitres précédents : des phases de dialogue ont été ajoutés, et sont donc apparents entre [crochets].  
> Bonne lecture!

Jeudi - [ 6 ].

Dean,

Je... Je ne parviens toujours pas à me rendre pleinement compte de la situation. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Avec un peu de chance, je vais bien finir par me réveiller, avec toi à mes côtés pour me rassurer... Non ?

Balthazar a réussi à persuader Sam de venir. Il est resté toute l'après-midi. Il vient seulement de partir.

Je dois avouer que, si je m'étais inquiété lorsque j'avais revu Balthazar pour la première fois, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant ton frère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi : il avait les traits tirés, fatigués, des cernes marqués creusaient son regard, il était très pâle et ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il semblait absent, perdu dans ses pensées, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer là, sans raison apparente, uniquement parce qu'il m'avait vu. À ce moment là, j'étais encore bien loin d'imaginer quelles étaient les révélations qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire.

[ Castiel ? Les médecins m'ont chargé de... De te révéler plusieurs choses. Ils pensent que ça se passera mieux si cela vient de quelqu'un que tu connais. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ? ]

Sa voix. Rien que le simple fait de me la remémorer me donne des frissons. Elle semblait terne, dénuée de vie, comme s'il avait tout abandonné, tout lâché et qu'il se contentait de subir les choses. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Sam dynamique et pétillant d'énergie que je connaissais.

[ Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils t'ont dit, alors... Je vais essayer de faire simple : tu as eu un grave accident, nous avons même cru ne jamais te revoir vivant lorsque tu es parti au bloc, et... Je peux t'assurer que nous avons eu très peur pour toi. Tous. À ton avis, cela fait combien de temps que tu te trouves ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, exactement. Il me semble que cela doit faire un peu plus d'un mois, à présent. (À voir la tête que faisait Sam, il devait y avoir un problème.) ... Ce n'est pas ça ?

\- Les enfoirés... Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien dit... (Il serra les poings, et les desserra lentement, prenant une grande inspiration.) Je... Écoute-moi bien, Castiel. En réalité... (Il marqua une pause, comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire, à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il envisageait la possibilité de s'enfuir, tout simplement. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à reprendre la parole.) Cas', en réalité... Cela fait plus de cinq mois que tu es l'hôpital. Et tu en as passé presque quatre dans le coma. (Il eut un pauvre sourire.) Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 6 Novembre 2014. ]

Je te laisse imaginer dans quel état je me trouvais, à ce moment précis. Tous mes repères venaient de s'effondrer d'un seul coup. J'aurai tout donné pour que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et me rassures. Que tu me dises que ce n'était pas grave, que tout allait bien se passer, à présent, qu'on allait se créer de nouveaux souvenirs pour combler ce vide... Mais tu n'es pas là. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi, à présent... Je me doutais que j'avais raté des choses, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était au point là. Mais à ce moment là, cette révélation avait fait naître de nouvelles inquiétudes : que t'était-il arrivé, au juste ? Avais-tu également subi cet accident ? Où étais-tu, à présent ? J'avais peur de la réponse. Et si la raison de ton absence était... ?

Lorsque j'ai interrogé Sam à ton sujet, son visage à semblé s'assombrir, et il se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, détournant le regard, comme s'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'il ne se remette à parler et sa voix était plus faible - comme un murmure - et bien plus hésitante. (J'ai même cru le voir verser quelques larmes, mais je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet.)

[ Dean ? ... Oh, tu aurais du le voir... Tu le connais. Tu sais qu'il prend toujours tout à sa charge, même lorsqu'il n'y est pour rien. Le soir de l'accident, c'est lui qu'il conduisait, et... (Sa voix se brisa légèrement.) Il s'est lui-même désigné comme étant l'unique responsable, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'éviter un animal planté au beau milieu de la route... Il s'en est voulu. Énormément. Et personne n'a réussi à le faire changer d'avis : ni Balthazar, ni Bobby, ni même moi... Il est resté à tes côtés. Longtemps. Jour et nuit. Et puis, un jour, il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Cette oisiveté lui montait à la tête : il avait besoin de... De bouger, de se dépenser. Alors, du jour au lendemain, il est parti. Il n'a prévenu personne, et nous nous sommes demandé où il était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne nous envoyer une lettre. Il s'était engagé. ... Dans l'armée. Et il se trouvait maintenant en Lybie, dans un conflit auquel il ne comprenait rien. Mais il nous disait qu'au moins, il avait l'impression de se sentir utile. Qu'il parviendrait peut-être à se racheter, de cette façon. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait une permission, mais il promettait de revenir dès qu'il le pourrait. Et, depuis, nous recevons des lettres de sa part, plus ou moins régulièrement. ]

Je crois que cette révélation m'a davantage choqué que la précédente. Tu t'étais... Engagé ? Tu avais choisi cette façon là pour gérer cette crise ? Pourtant, je sais à quel point tu détestes ça. À quel point tu détestais l'idée même de t'engager, même s'il s'agissait de la dernière volonté de ton père. « Fais au moins quelque chose de bien de ta chienne de vie. Engage-toi. Tu serviras au moins ta patrie, à défaut de faire quelque chose de plus... Intellectuel. » Je peux imaginer que ses dires t'ont blessé, malgré tout l'amour et le respect que tu avais pour lui, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu as décidé de ne pas lui obéir. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies changé d'avis sur ce point, par ma faute...

Cela explique pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore vu depuis mon réveil. Et moi qui étais énervé contre toi, qui te considérais comme un égoïste, qui t'en voulais pour ton absence alors que tu risques ta vie à chaque instant... Je me sens vraiment idiot, à présent. Et c'est peu dire... Je m'en veux énormément d'avoir réagi de façon si... Stupide.

J'espère que tu rentreras bientôt, que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras et que je te dise à quel point tu m'as manqué et à quel point je t'aime.

Tu me manques, Dean. Sache que je pense à toi à chaque instant.

Castiel.


	5. Bobby.

Lundi 10 Novembre 2014.

Dean,

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. J'ai enfin reçu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Je rentre chez moi. … Ou presque. Tu dois t'en douter, la perspective de me retrouver seul dans l'appartement que nous partageons ne m'enchantait guère, si bien que Balthazar a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter chez lui, jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. Même s'il s'agit d'une situation provisoire, cela m'apaise.

Je vais retrouver un environnement familier, auprès de personnes que je connais. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne me manque que toi, et mon bonheur serait entier.

Balthazar est venu me chercher dans ma chambre, puis il m'a accompagné jusqu'au secrétariat afin de signer les derniers papiers, réglant de manière officielle ma sortie, ainsi que d'autres petits détails qui ne revêtaient que peu d'importance pour moi dans l'immédiat. Ensuite, nous avons descendu les escaliers ensembles, laissant l'imposant bâtiment blanc derrière nous. Je dois avouer qu'un soupir de soulagement m'a échappé. J'étais libre. Enfin.

Je suis monté dans la voiture en compagnie de mon frère, et il nous a conduit chez lui – non sans un détour vers le Starbucks le plus proche, pour nous prendre deux boissons caféinées. Il m'a laissé m'installer, me laissant sa chambre d'autorité – et mes protestations ne le firent pas changer d'avis – tandis qu'il déplaçait sa couverture et son oreiller vers le canapé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement, Balthazar continua de faire la discussion, et je lui répondais de temps à autre. Ce fut lui qui prépara le repas – quelque chose de typiquement français, mais je dois avouer que ce fut délicieux. Quelques heures plus tard, nous partîmes nous coucher. La dernière chose que me dit mon frère fut que le lendemain, nous irons rendre visite à Bobby.

Mardi 11 Novembre 2014.

Dean,

Une fois encore, je dois avouer que revoir nos amis me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas si Sam sera présent, mais j'aimerai bien le revoir. Sa dernière visite fut la seule que j'eus de lui, et je me fais toujours du souci pour lui… J'espère qu'il va mieux.

En tout cas, rien ne me préparait aux nouvelles dévastatrices que j'appris ce jour-là. Bobby était bien présent, mais lui aussi avait changé : ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, et il semblait presque avoir pris dix ans en si peu de temps. Un coup d'œil à Balthazar m'apprit que celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus. Haussant un sourcil, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment : ces mines austères et sombres ne me dirent rien qui vaille…

Ce fut Bobby qui se chargea de tout me révéler. Auparavant, il me demanda de m'asseoir – et Balthazar s'installa à côté de moi – et il commença à tout me révéler. Sam m'avait dit la vérité, en partie. Dean m'avait bien veillé sur plus d'un mois, et il avait vraiment finit par en avoir marre de ne rien faire. Ce qu'il avait omis, c'était toutes les pensées noires qui le hantaient depuis l'accident, et il finit par y succomber. Il ne choisit pas de s'engager, sa décision fut tout autre : il s'ôta la vie, ne laissant que trois lettres derrière lui : une pour Bobby, une pour Sam, et la dernière pour moi. Personne ne me l'avait transmise, et pour cause : Sam, dans sa rage et sa tristesse, avait voulu les détruire toutes après les avoir découvertes, mais son oncle parvint à l'en empêcher. Il me l'a remise en main propre, me laissant le temps de la parcourir. A ce moment précis, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et ma lecture fut longue, pénible et laborieuse. J'eus du mal à déglutir, tant le chagrin me submergeait. Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles, ma la preuve était là, devant mes yeux. Il s'agissait bien de ton écriture, et tout ce que contenait cette lettre ne faisait qu'écho à ce qui avait dû être dans ta tête pendant tout ce temps.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je passais dans cette position, à lire et à relire tes derniers mots, mais je finis par relever la tête pour faire face à Bobby. Je l'interrogeai sur la position exacte de Sam, me doutant de ce qu'il devait ressentir, et ne lui en voulant nullement pour ses « mensonges » qui s'apparentaient davantage à une marque de déni.

Bobby m'apprit qu'il devait sûrement être au bar du coin et, d'un signe de tête, Balthazar me fit comprendre qu'il m'emmènerait là-bas. Une légère appréhension m'envahit juste avant d'entrer dans le bar, et une fois à l'intérieur, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de repérer celui que je cherchais. Je m'assis en face de lui, l'observant. Sam devait être saoul, cela ne faisait aucun doute, bien que je n'eusse aucune idée du nombre de whisky qu'il avait pu avaler avant ma venue. Je lui fis part de mes dernières découvertes, et il releva des yeux larmoyants vers moi, m'avouant qu'il était désolé de m'avoir menti, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, et que son frère lui manquait horriblement… Et, sur ces mots, il se remit à pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras, retenant à grande peine mes propres sanglots, avant de lui promettre qu'on allait s'en remettre, tous les deux.

Qu'on continuerait à vivre, pour toi, et qu'on ferait tout pour honorer ta mémoire, de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Tu vois, Dean, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mes yeux bleus que tu trouvais si beaux, même si cela me chagrine que tu ne sois plus là pour les contempler. Et je te pardonne, également. Tu ne méritais pas de t'infliger toute cette douleur, tu n'étais responsable de rien. Je vais continuer à vivre pour toi, je vais prendre soin de Sam, et de tous tes proches, et nous vivrons en souvenir de toi. Mais je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais.

Je t'aime, Dean. Et ton absence risque de me faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu me manques…

Castiel.


	6. Épilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : La lecture de cet épilogue n'est pas nécessaire. Il doit s'agir de la partie la plus sombre de cette histoire, chose que je n'avais pas prévu initialement. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester sur la dernière lettre de Castiel, qui demeure bien plus "optimiste".  
> Bonne lecture.

« Dean. »

Sa voix grave, enrouée – angoissée ? – n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celle qu'il avait avant tout ça. Il était resté, certes, mais à quel prix ?

« Je suis sûr que si tu me voyais, à présent, tu me traiterai d'idiot. Ça me manque encore. Même après tout ce temps… »

Un an… Puis deux, puis trois. A vivre pour les autres, à travers les autres. Sans s'accorder de pause. Sans se poser de question. Volage. D'un travail misérable, sans reconnaissance, à un autre. Sans cesse. Sans fin. Il commençait à s'adapter ? Il parait. Un semblant de routine ? Il partait.

« Je me doute bien que me tenir devant du marbre, seul trace de ton… Passage. A parler, sans forme de logique apparente… Ce n'était pas ton genre. Pas tes habitudes. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Pas pour ton père, pas pour ta mère. Tu gérais les choses… Autrement. »

Un reproche ? Probablement. Il avait connu des hauts et des bas. Il s'était promis de rester, et il l'avait fait. S'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, lorsqu'il était seul, il parvenait à être solaire en présence d'autres. Bobby, Balthazar, Sam…

« Tu sais quoi ? Sam, ton cher « Sammy », il avance. Il est en couple, à présent. Depuis presqu'un an et demi… Avec une certaine Jessica… J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir, à plusieurs reprises. Tu l'aurais appréciée, je pense. Ils parlent de se marier. »

L'annonce lui avait fait plaisir : Sam s'en sortait il parlait d'inviter tout le monde, il revivait : il souriait. Pas lui. Oh, il viendrait. Evidemment. Il était « de la famille », non ?

« Tout le monde est heureux pour lui. Moi aussi, au fond, il va mieux, les choses ont été dures, mais il va mieux. Et Jessica l'aide beaucoup. »

Lui, il s'efforçait de se tuer à la tâche. Mais pas totalement non plus. Il avait présumé de ses forces. Il pensait pouvoir vivre en paix, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait cru. Il s'était trompé.

« Dean… Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je viens seul, ici, et… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués. La souffrance, le manque, la solitude, les événements qui passent, et lui qui reste en retrait… Il était toujours venu en accompagné : Bobby, Balthazar, Sam parfois. Même Jessica, une fois. Ne pas affronter les souvenirs, parler d'autres choses, sourire. Détonner dans le décor. Sauver les apparences, montrer qu'il avance. Faire comme si la page s'était tournée…

C'était impossible. Même sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, vestige de son accident passé. Il revivait des souvenirs, même ailleurs, entendait encore sa voix, le voyait, sentait une étreinte. Du vent. Tout cela ne reviendrait plus.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, il s'y autorisa. Seul, il laissa tomber ces maudites apparences, et la peine l'envahit. Il se montrait fort pour les autres, mais il était détruit. Alors, à genoux devant ce marbre qui le recouvrait, il pleura, beaucoup.

Il avait connu des moments plus difficiles que d'autres, mais l'approche de leur date à eux était toujours la plus difficile. Si cela ne se voyait pas dans ses gestes, ses paroles, sa tenue, seuls ses yeux étaient des fenêtres ouvertes sur sa douleur.

Ses yeux, autrefois si bleus, prenaient des allures d'orages. Tout change.

Tu me manques toujours autant, Dean. Je suis toujours là, je joue mon rôle d'ange gardien pour les autres, mais qui veille sur moi ?

Un reproche, qui avait fini par venir, malgré son acharnement à le faire déguerpir. Il était toujours là, certes… Mais à quel prix ?


End file.
